My Confession
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: John is bored and lonely after his elbow surgery... so when he gets a text from a good friend saying she is coming to visit he is excited about having some company. Little does he know there is a reason for her visit...and it's not just to bring him flowers. John/Alicia. Oneshot. Fluff.


A/N: I've been dying to write this oneshot and now I've finally got the chance : ) It's just going to be a cute little fluffy oneshot (who doesn't love cute little fluffy oneshots anyway) I've grown very fond of this couple, even though I'm probably the only one in the world who ships them but whatevs : ) I think they would be cute because they are both sweet, fun, goofy and laid back… so yea. Hope you all like it, just look past the pairing if you don't like it and enjoy the oneshot… okay? _Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, I'm not Vince McMahon and I am definitely not a billionaire (nor would I want to be) I'm just a fan having some fun, no harm/copyright intended._

* * *

_My Confession_

* * *

John smiled at his best friend Randy Orton as he flopped down on the couch in his Florida condo, careful not to hit his arm off of anything. He carefully adjusted his arm in the sling, his elbow throbbing, before grabbing the remote.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you before I leave?" Randy asked, giving his friend a worried glance.

John simply laughed. "I had surgery on my elbow Randy, my legs aren't broken, if I want something I can go get it." He gave his friend a grateful smile. "Thanks for picking me up at the hospital though."

"No problem buddy, you get some rest… I'll see you on Monday." Randy smiled before pulling his keys out of his pocket and leaving the apartment. John sighed as the door slammed shut behind his friend. He was in for four to six weeks of complete boredom while he waited for his arm to heal. He flipped on the TV with the remote sitting beside him and scrolled down the menu. He finally settled on some cop show on TNT. Resting his head against the wall, John closed his blue eyes and sighed deeply. He was not the type of guy to remain cooped up in a house. He had only been home for about twenty minutes and he was already itching to go out and do something.

He smiled brightly as he cell phone went off, signaling a text message. He grabbed his phone and tapped the touch screen and opened the text message.

_Hey handsome, are you home yet? _

He chuckled at his friend's message and responded, as quickly as possible with only one arm, _Yea, Randy just dropped me off about twenty minutes ago. _

He let the phone rest on his lap as he waited for a response from his friend and fellow WWE employee. When Victoria Crawford had first come to WWE he had been weary of the bubbly athlete but as time progressed he found her outgoing and optimistic personality refreshing. She had been one of the few people who had stood by him during his divorce, offering as much support as she could. He wasn't sure what he would do without his good friend. He quickly snatched up the phone when it vibrated again, happy to have someone to talk to, even if it was only though text message. He tapped the screen again, opening the new message.

_So, are you feeling up to some company, I know this awesome girl who just happens to be lurking at a coffee shop about two blocks from your apartment, hoping to see her best friend, should I send her over to see you? : ) _

John shook his head, a smile curving his lips. She was definitely a funny girl.

_I really think I could use some company Tor, you better send her quick before I go INSANE. _

He pressed the send button, feeling relieved that he would soon have some company. He would have asked Randy to visit but he knew that "The Viper" had to be in Georgia for a show later that day. He couldn't make his best friend late. He was relieved to find out that Victoria was still in Florida. He assumed she must have been given the day off.

He grabbed his phone when it vibrated again and opened the message.

_You are already insane Johnny. _

He laughed and dropped his phone on the table beside his couch, waiting anxiously for his friend to arrive.

About ten minutes, of boring cop drama, later there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in, it should be unlocked." John called as he switched off the TV.

He smiled as the door opened and Victoria stepped inside. She was holding a large bouquet of extremely colorful daisies and a pizza.

"What are you doing Tor?" he asked as the auburn haired diva came over and sat beside him.

"You didn't think I would forget to bring my best friend flowers after his surgery did you?" She smiled as she held the neon blue, green, orange pink and yellow daisies out to him. "I thought you would like the bright colors, seeing you are so cheerful." She giggled.

John smiled and shook his head as he took the flowers, "Thanks Tor, they are great. They will definitely cheer me up, as long as I can keep them alive."

The red-head laughed as she opened up the pizza. "Well I thought you might say something like that, and I know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, so I thought you might appreciate this pizza even more."

"You are a genius Victoria Crawford." John grabbed a slice of Pizza with sausage, peppers, and onions and took a bite. "You know me too well."

"What can I say Johnny, I'm observant." She leaned back against the couch, rubbing her palms on the thighs of her jeans. "I was worried about you today." She admitted.

"I'm fine Tor, I made it through. But thank you for caring so much about me." He continued to eat his pizza.

The diva sighed and nodded, folding her arms over her lap. John took a sideways glanced at his good friend. It was obvious that something was bothering her. He finished the last bite of his pizza before tuning slightly to face the woman beside him. "Talk to me Tor, you know how I hate it when you are upset."

Victoria sighed and tapped her orange fingernails against her leg and bit her lip. She was clearly nervous. He was about to speak again when she finally replied, "I didn't just come here to visit."

"Okay?" John was confused. "Than what else did you come here to do Tor?"

She ran her fingers through her pin straight auburn hair and sighed. "I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out John… promise."

John looked at his friend; he couldn't hide his worry. What was so wrong that she was asking him not to freak out? "Okay Tor, I promise, what's wrong."

"Well John…there's really nothing _WRONG_ It's just, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I haven't been….brave enough to do it yet… and I figured if I didn't do it now, I probably never will… I might be making a big mistake but I can't help it. I can't not tell you and never know what you might say."

John watched as his friend shifted nervously in his seat before turning to face him completely. Her brown eyes were completely focused on his blue ones; a rarely seen intensity burned in them. It made him nervous.

"John… I've known for quite some times that… I like you… as more than a friend. But I've been too scared to tell you because I didn't want to damage our friendship but now… I need to know if there is any chance you might have the same feelings for me. If you don't it's okay… I don't want this to affect our friendship but I just really thought that… I should tell you because maybe you would like me too and if you did than maybe we could try too… you know… date… but if you didn't that would be okay too because I value your friendship far too much to let it affect it… I'd never want to.."

John smiled at his friend…she was so nervous she was rambling. He had to take a second to enjoy the cuteness of her rant before gently cupping her cheek in his hand and gently pulling her into a kiss.

He smiled when he finally pulled away from Victoria, running his fingers though her auburn hair, "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

A/N: I know, I don't know what it is with me and these cheesey, fluffy oneshots lately… What did you guys think? Let me know, I loved writing these two and I actually wrote them in record time… haha, it was so easy. Hope you all liked it, reviews would be nice, but I won't beg : ) Besos! ~Danie.


End file.
